


Here's to Moving On

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Ginny hasn't gotten over Lucius Malfoy giving her Tom Riddle's diary all those years ago.  She want revenge.  Hermione inviting her to dinner at the Manor is the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15
Collections: Knockturn Tricks or Diagon Treats





	Here's to Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Trick: Potions

Walking down the street through Knockturn Alley was the last place Ginny Weasely thought she would find herself five years after the war. But here she was, entering Mr Mulpepper’s Apothecary. She had set up a meeting on the pretense of wanting to purchase performance enhancers for her teammates to use to advance to The Quidditch World Cup— they actually had a chance this year. 

“Is your Pepperup fresh today?” Ginny inquired, using the coded question they had agreed upon.

“Why yes it is, a fresh batch came in just this morning. It’s still in the box in the back, follow me,” Mr Mulpepper mumbled as he turned and walked towards the back of the building.

Ginny followed without a second thought. He led her down a poorly lit, very narrow hallway and down a rickety set of stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Ginny saw shelves fully stocked with jars and tins labeled with only symbols—no words. Stacked neatly in the center of the room were what appeared to be freshly delivered boxes. The layers of dust that encased the rest of the room was missing from these.

Letting out a sigh, Ginny needed to get on with it before she lost her nerve. “Sir, I know we discussed a potion to enhance our performance in matches, but that’s not really why I’m here,” 

“Things are never as they appear on The Alley. That’s why we are down here, away from prying eyes and ears. Now what is it you seek?” She could tell from the look on his eyes that he knew she was nervous.

“Poison. Something discrete, tasteless, undetectable, and untraceable. I’m sure you know the type. I don’t care if it’s a fast or slow death. I just want him dead.” Ginny was tired of this place and wanted to get out as soon as possible. 

“Well girly, you are in luck. This batch just arrived. It’s from a new source—I hear great things about it. Completely undetectable. Add it to food or drink, or pour it down the throat. They will never know what hit them.”

Ginny thought he was taking too much pleasure in making the sale. She knew what she wanted and was determined to rid the wizarding world of this man once and for all, but Mr Mulpepper’s joy was unsettling.

“Thank you, sir. There’s a little extra for your silence.” She handed the man a bag of Galleons, twice their agreed price, knowing it would keep his mouth closed if anyone came asking questions.

“Pleasure doing business with you. Please think of me next time you are in need.” His tone lightened as he examined the contents of the bag.

She spun on her heel and left without drawing attention to herself. As the adrenaline started to leave her, it was getting harder to breathe. She had to get out.

XXXX

“Hey, sis. What brings you by today? Come to see your favorite brother?” Fred engulfed her as he walked around the counter.

“Hey, Fred. I have a couple of days off from practice and thought I would stop by to see my favorite twins. Oh wait, Padma and Pavarti don’t work here. Well, I’ll be off then,” she teased, waving as she turned to walk to the door.

“Oh, sis, you sure know how to crush a guy.” Fred put his hand on his forehead, feigning a broken heart.

“You know that you and George are the only twins in my life. Where’s George?” She grinned as she looked around for George.

“He’s upstairs, hungover. We have been toying with a new hangover potion and he decided to test it this morning. It didn’t work, but he can’t take real one for twelve hours. He’s miserable. You can run up and yell at him if you want,” Fred was pushing her towards the stairs as he spoke. “Just be extra loud, I want to hear when he falls out of bed and groans. He got smashed last night.”

Stomping up the staircase, Ginny slammed the door open. “MORNING SUNSHINE!” Ginny howled loud enough to echo throughout the room.

As if on cue, George startled and fell off the bed. With a loud groan, one eye slowly peeled open. Ginny was standing, leaning against the door frame shaking from the laughter she was trying to keep at bay.

“You know there will be pay back, don’t you? What are you doing here at this hour? No one needs to be awake before noon,” George groaned as he pulled himself off the floor.

“I had a bit of shopping to do while I had a day off. Thought I would come see my favorite brother—but he seems to be in quite a state this morning. What did you do last night?”

“Just a little experiment. We’ve been working on a new hangover potion and I drew the short straw this time. Let me shower and dress, I’ll meet you downstairs. We can grab a cup of tea and hang out.”

“See you downstairs, my favorite brother,” Ginny said much louder than necessary. She grinned as George rubbed his throbbing head.

Walking to the front of the shop, Ginny noticed boxes stacked up along the hall leading to the back door. “Fred, what’s with all these boxes?”

“Just a new shipment of empty containers. They arrived yesterday. Why?”

“Curious, the markings look familiar. Nothing to worry about, just caught my eye,” Trying to remember where she had seen the markings before, Ginny turned back to look one last time.

Fred took Ginny around showing her all the new items. Most were improved versions of existing products. As they made their way back to the counter, George was coming down the stairs. Ginny stayed and chatted with the twins for a bit longer, then said her goodbyes and headed out the door. 

XXXX

“Hey Gin, what are you doing in the Ministry cafe? I thought you out of town in training?” Hermione was taken aback seeing her at the Ministry.

“Postponed for a couple of days,” Ginny answered “The coach is sick, so they gave us a couple of days off. I wanted to see you. I stopped by and talked with the twins for a bit. I knew this was your lunch break, if you don’t forget, so I thought I would wait until you might come down for lunch. How have you been? I feel like we haven’t talked in ages.” 

“Life is great. I’ve been helping Harry and Draco with a few Auror assignments, research of course. They are actually due back this afternoon from one. Would you like to come to the Manor for dinner tomorrow? I’ll run it by Draco and Lucius when I get home. I’m sure they won’t mind.” Since Harry had gotten together with Pansy, Ginny came by less and less even though she knew Hermione missed her..

“Really, the Manor—I still can’t believe you moved in that horrid place. How do you set foot in there after everything that happened? And Lucius Malfoy, I hate that wizard. I wouldn’t let him lick the bottom of my training shoes,” She bit out.

“I know you still have a hard time believing me that he’s changed, but he really has, Gin. He is very intelligent and charming. You must know I wouldn’t have moved in with Draco if he was the same man from the war. Please try to be friendly at dinner. He won’t be rude to you unless you provoke him, and he will be cordial at the very least.” Ginny knew that Hermione had come to respect Lucius over the years. Even loved him as her future father in law. 

“Whatever, I’ll try to keep my mouth shut and not be rude. I make no promises. Now, how are things with you and Draco? Have you two set a date yet? I can ask to be off for the weekend, if you let me know early enough.” Ginny was trying hard to be nice. She still couldn’t forgive what the elder Malfoy did to her by slipping Riddle’s diary in her cauldron. Her feelings towards Draco were indifferent.

“We decided on the Summer Solstice next year. Hopefully that gives you enough time,” Hermione joked. “We had to look far enough in advance that Draco and Harry could take off, and that was the soonest we could. The magic attached to the Manor is at its most powerful at the solstices, so that’s what we wanted—and it’s a Malfoy tradition. I just wish Narcissa could be there for Draco and Lucius. Draco really misses his mother since her death.” 

“I’ll talk to the staff and ask off. Owl me about dinner. See you later Hermione.” 

Leaving like nothing happened, Ginny bounced out of the cafe—Hermione staring in shock at the abrupt exit.

XXXX 

Hermine asked Lucius to open the Floo for Ginny to come from the Burrow that night for dinner. He happily agreed, as Hermione wouldn’t be able to until she and Draco were married. Hermione was looking forward to dinner with her friend, fiance, and Lucius. Lucius promised to be on his best behavior, with his signature smirk on his handsome face. 

Hearing the Floo in the entry hall, Hermione hurried to meet her friend. “Hey, Ginny, I’m so happy you’re here. Come on, dinner is waiting on you.” Grabbing her by the arm, Hermione dragged her to the dining room. 

“Good evening, Miss Weasley. I am happy to have you in my home for dinner. Hermione has told me about your successful Quidditch career. I am most impressed. Playing professionally is a grueling job. Maybe we can all come see a game soon.” Lucius spoke to her without his usual arrogant tone, it was almost friendly. Ginny was shocked by his relaxed demeanour and friendly tone.

“Uh, good evening Mr Malfoy. Thank you, it can be rather taxing at times. Training can be brutal, but I enjoy it immensely. I would be happy for you to come to a game. I’ll owl Hermione my updated schedule when I get back.” 

Running a little late, Draco kissed Hermione’s cheek and greeted his father before taking his seat between them. “Apologies for being late. Our meeting ran a little longer than expected. Good evening Ginny, I’m glad you could join us. Hermione hasn’t stopped talking about getting to catch up with you tonight. How is Quidditch going? I saw you have a chance at going to the World Cup this year.”

“Good evening, Draco. Our season has gone well, thank you for asking. It’s nice to have a few days off. I am trying to see as many friends and family as I can. How are things in the Auror department?” 

Hermione could see Ginny was trying to be friendly. But she knew Draco and Lucius could see through it as well. 

The rest of the meal went much the same, short answers, few questions, and a general uncomfortable tension in the air. Hermione hoped a drink after dinner would help them all to relax and loosen up. 

XXXX

A few drinks later, Ginny had relaxed and started to enjoy herself. The longer they sat and talked, the more Ginny realized now intelligent Lucius was. He wasn’t just an arrogant pureblood wizard with more money than most of England combined. He was a ruthless businessman that had grown the Malfoy fortune more than all of his ancestors combined. As she watched him talk to Draco and Hermione with such ease, she started to question her plan. 

Maybe he had changed. Could Hermione be right? He did seem to really care about Draco and even Hermione. But can a Death Eater really abandon all his evil ways? 

She was so lost in her thoughts, Ginny didn’t hear Hermione calling her name.

“Ginny, are you in there? Do you need to sleep here tonight?” Hermione asked with a giggle.

“Oh no, I’m fine. Just thinking about practice tomorrow. It’s getting late, I should get home.” Ginny was trying to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks.

“I thought you said the coach was sick and you had a couple of days off. Are we such terrible company, Red?” Draco always knew how to rile her up.

“Oh, right. Habit. I should go. Stay in my routine. And I don’t want to impose. I can Floo home, if you don’t mind allowing me to use your Floo Mr Malfoy.”

“Nonsense, you will stay in one of the guest rooms. I’m sure Hermione has something you feel comfortable sleeping in. Then after breakfast you can get back to your routine. I don’t think you need to go home this late alone,” Lucius smirked as he added, “And please, call me Lucius.”

Was Lucius Malfoy flirting with a Weasley? I really have had too much to drink if I think he is flirting with me. Surely he is just being a good host. But he is rather nice to look at, even if he is old enough to be my father. Ginny’s mind was swirling with too many thoughts.

“Come on, Gin. I’ll show you to a room and grab you something to sleep in.” Hermione dragged her out of the study and up the grand stairs.

“What was that all about? I know that dreamy look you get.” Hermione jumped right into questioning her once they made it to Hermione and Draco’s rooms.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just being nice to the host. Was I coming across as flirting? I hope I wasn’t. Not with him. He tried to kill me when I was eleven, remember. Have you forgotten that little fact?” Her anger was coming back. She wanted revenge. Tonight.

“No, Ginny, I haven’t forgotten all of the terrible things Lucius Malfoy has done. But I have forgiven him. He is a changed wizard. He loves his son more than any in the world, and I think he even loves me for Draco’s sake if nothing else. Narcissa dying and almost losing Draco to Azkaban was an eye opener for Lucius. Don’t get me wrong, the old Lucius is still there. But it only comes out as protectiveness and love. Don’t mistake his love for evil. He’s a good man, Ginny.” Hermione didn’t know what came over her to defend Lucius so fiercely to Ginny, but he had changed for the better. Something in her gut told her Ginny was up to something though.

“Sorry, Hermione. I know you love Draco and by extension his father. I just don’t trust him. How do you live with him—in this house, after everything that happened here? How can you just pretend none of it happened? Merlin Hermione, you were tortured just down the hall. By Draco’s aunt no less. How Hermione, I don’t get it.” That Weasley temper was back full force. Ginny was ready to rid the wizarding world of Lucius bloody Malfoy once and for all. “Changed man my arse,” she grumbled as Hermione walked to her wardrobe to grab Ginny something to sleep in.

Showing Ginny to her rooms, Hermione tried on last time to reason with the red head. “Here we are, one door down from us. If you need anything, just knock or call for Millie. She’s Draco’s House Elf.” Turning to let the men know that Ginny was settled and she was off to bed, Hermione paused. “Ginny, the Malfoy’s are a fiercely private family, don’t go wandering around the manor alone.”

“Whatever, Hermione. I knew having dinner with you in this place was a mistake. I’ll be gone before breakfast. Thanks for a lovely evening.” Rolling her eyes, Ginny slammed the door shut.

XXXX

Hermione headed back to Lucius’ study with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Seeing her two favorite men relaxed and chatting so naturally warmed her heart and she almost forgot why she came back down.

Settling next to Draco as he pulled her close, she let out a rather long sigh.

“What’s wrong, love? Is Ginny drunk? Her temper is unbearable on a good day, but when she’s been drinking...” Draco paused as Hermione tensed against him.

“Yes—uh no—I don’t know. She was mad about the way I interact with you, Lucius. She suntil can’t get over the whole diary incident. I know I wasn’t in her shoes, but that was so long ago. I have a bad feeling in my gut that she’s up to something.” Hermione just let it all out.

Without having to ask, Lucius warded and silenced the room, Draco smirked. Hermione was relieved that they both knew her well enough to know when she needed privacy. She wasn’t joking when she told Ginny that they were suntil very private men.

“Hermione, explain.” In his Lucius way, he demanded in a way that made even the most stubborn witch spill her thoughts.

“I’m not really sure what happened. I asked her what was going on and she snapped. You’re right about her temper. She goes from rainbows and glitter to hell on wheels in the same breath. But this felt different. She keeps reminding me of what happened here. I know what happened, I was here and I don’t want to keep having it thrown in my face. But it wasn’t that exactly. It’s like she was grasping at anything to keep herself angry.” Draco pulled her closer and rested his cheek on the top of her head as Lucius leaned forward to grasp her hand.

“Hermione, I know you have dealt with our terrible past and I am so grateful you have forgiven us. Not everyone has your strength and resilience to make peace with the past. She will go home in the morning and you can relax again.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“Thank you. I know we all cope in different ways. This feels different, yet familiar.” Both wizards gave her confused looks.

“Love, do I need to get Potter? I vaguely remember some incident with Ginny and Potter when we went back eighth year.” Draco’s voice was suddenly full of concern.

“I don’t think so. Do you remember what happened that year? Did you hear about it, Lucius?” She snuggled into Draco’s side even more. Reliving parts of her past still caused some anxiety. This was not a conversation she wanted to have to have.

“I was...indisposed that year. Unless it affected Draco or Narcissa directly, Narcissa didn’t bring it up. I can’t imagine she thought an incident pertaining to Miss Weasley was worth talking about.” 

“I’m so sorry Lucius. I didn’t mean to dredge that up again.” Hermione closed her eyes tight to regain her composure.

With Lucius waving her off, she retold yet another miserable day. 

“I’m sure you both remember our seventh year, when the boys and I were camping.” They both nodded as she continued. “Ginny was so in love with Harry. When he wouldn’t take her with us when we left Bill and Fluer’s wedding, she was furious. She was so obsessed with every little thing that happened between us. And nothing ever happened. Harry and I danced once, after Ron abandoned us. Other than that, all we did was survive. Anyway, when we went back for our N.E.W.T.s, she suntil didn’t trust us. Even after Draco and I started dating, she thought I was sleeping with both of them behind the other’s back. It was awful. One really bad day, I caught her trying to sneak Veritaserum in Harry’s pumpkin juice at dinner. When I confronted her, and barely stopped her, she went full out crazy on us.”

“I remember that. I didn’t realize that’s what she was trying to do, but I remember the fit she threw. McGonagall had to stun her and take her to the hospital wing, didn’t she?” Draco remembered watching and wondering what set the red head off, again.

“Yes and Poppy had to give her a Calming Draught before her magic got out of control. Anyway, long story short, she is sneaky and determined. And won’t hesitate to resort to questionable means to get what she thinks she wants. Harry was done with her for good after that. He had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt that she just needed time to trust us again. But clearly we were long past that. Even Ron tried to tell her, but nothing worked.” Her emotions were getting the better of her as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

“Hermione, she can’t do anything here. You know that. We have so many wards and protections, it is next to impossible to harm us or you. Go run a bath, I’ll be right behind you.” With that, Draco pushed some of her worries away.

“Ok. Thank you for understanding. I suntil have a bad feeling, so please be cautious, both of you. Especially you, Lucius. She has been fixated on you since you slipped her the diary all those years ago.”

“Of course I will. I’ll have the elves stay with her without her knowing, if that will put you at ease.” Lucius stood as she did, ever the gentleman.

“Thank you. I think that would make it worse if she happened to find out. Surely she’s asleep by now. Hopefully she will sleep it off and be gone before we get up. Good night, Lucius.” She kissed Draco’s cheek as she made her way to take a hot, relaxing bath.

XXXX

Draco sat across from his father after Hermione went up stairs. If she felt so strongly that something was amiss, he would convince his father to trust her instincts. Draco knew his father trusted Hermione with his life, but Lucius Malfoy was suntil arrogant and very confident in his abilities. Not that Draco thought his father wasn’t capable of defending himself, but Ginny was out for revenge. Mix years of pent up anger with that red head Weasley temper and any wizard better watch their back.

“Father, you do believe Hermione, don’t you? If her instincts are on alert, you should be as well. I can’t think of a time that her gut feelings have been wrong.” Draco was concerned. Hermione wasn’t one to voice her speculations without good cause.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Draco. Miss Weasley has just had too much to drink. As long as those two have known each other, Hermione wouldn’t have invited her to dinner if she didn’t trust her.” Of course he wouldn’t take her concerns seriously. Draco should have known better.

“Hermione may trust her to share a meal with us, but you are the one to insist she stay the night. Drunk or not, Hermione feels that Ginny threatened you. Please be careful, watch your back, and don’t underestimate her. You know what pranksters her brothers are. And she is the youngest of that bunch. She can hold her own.”

“Son, I couldn’t very well let her Apparate home whilst inebriated and risk splinching herself. The Weasley’s don’t need another reason to hate me. I will heed your warning. I’ll ward my rooms when I retire for the evening. Now go check on Hermione. I have a feeling she will need you to quall her fears tonight. When morning comes, it will all be over. You’ll see.” Lucius waved him off.

“Good night Father. See you in the morning,” Draco mumbled as he left the study.

XXXX

Sitting at his desk, Lucius decided to look over a few contracts that needed to be sent off first thing in the morning. Losing himself in his work was a common occurrence most days, or nights as it were. Since Narcissa passed away, he kept his mind distracted when the Manor was quiet. Time ticked away and it was well after midnight before Lucius noticed someone standing in the doorway of his study.

“Miss Weasley, are you in need of some assistance? I can call Millie.” Lucius was a little surprised to see her just standing and staring at him. Ever confident in his abilities, he checked for his wand—ever at the ready.

“Sorry to disturb, Mister Malfoy. No, I don’t need anything. I wanted to apologize for my behavior at dinner and after. I was raised better than to be rude and disrespectful of my host. I also said some unsavory things to Hermione about you as well. I’m sorry, I was out of line.” Ginny smiled.

That was out of character. Draco didn’t seem to think she would be remorseful of her attitude or actions. Maybe she did have nefarious plans in mind.

“All is forgiven. Think nothing of it. I’m sure my home was the last place you thought you would have dinner with your long time friend. As much as things have changed, feelings are difficult to put aside. I appreciate the gesture. Do you need an escort back to your rooms? I have a few more contracts to look over before my evening is over.” Deciding to placate her might be his best course of action, he would be friendly to the girl.

“I can find my way back, thank you for the offer. How about a drink to moving on?” Ginny walked to the cart and filled two glasses with his finest firewhisky. 

Trying to keep an eye on her every move, Lucius stood from behind his desk and moved towards his favorite chair in front of the fireplace and in the perfect eye line of the cart. He may be tired, but Lucius Malfoy was not a stupid man. Putting something in his drink would be the easiest way to enact her revenge.

“Thank you, please have a seat. We can chat for a moment.” Lucius was weary of the witch sitting in his study. Not since the war had he felt this state of unease.

“To the future and to moving on” Ginny held her glass up to him

“Cheers.” Lucius watched her take a drink first.

XXXX

Draco found Hermione exactly where he expected her to be. Slipping into their rooms, he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Not wanting to startle her, he waited until she noticed him. 

“Hey. Are you feeling better?” Draco moved to kneel at the side of the bathtub. 

“A little. I’m sure I overreacted, but I have a feeling she’s up to something. She asked me if I thought she was flirting with Lucius and then started ranting about how he tried to kill her with that diary. I remember it all too well, but it was a long time ago. I thought we had put the past behind us and tried to move on. But I guess I shouldn't be shocked.” Hermione leaned her head on the arm Draco propped on the edge of the tub. He could tell she was holding something back by the stiffness of her posture.

“What else happened that night she tried to slip Potter the Veritaserum?” Conjuring a cushion, Draco decided he might be there for a while.

“What makes you think anything else happened?”

“By your response, and your posture. It always stiffens when you’re holding back information. I know her slipping anything to Potter wouldn’t sit well with you, but it had to be more than just some truth telling serum.” Relieving the year right after the war was hard on all of them, Draco knew he had to ask carefully.

“Nothing else happened that night. I stopped her before Harry, Ron, or anyone else at the table noticed. I confronted her later about it. She cried and apologized, I stupidly believed her. A few days later, she tried again. This time Neville caught her. Same thing with him, tears and apologies. He asked me a few days later if I had noticed that Ginny had been acting strange. That’s when we exchanged stories. Since we both knew she was up to something, we kept a close eye on Harry anytime she was around. They weren’t dating really at that point, not for lack of trying on her part. You remember how it was. We were all still adjusting.” Draco hummed in agreement. Those days after the war ended were all too fresh at times, even years later.

“So that was a few weeks into term starting. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a while. until her year got to go to Hogsmead for the first time that term. We all walked around and tried to relax and enjoy ourselves. I think that was the first time you joined us.” She paused to place a kiss on his palm.

“When we returned to the castle, she was acting odd again. Neville and I looked at each other and seemed to have the same thought—something was going to happen. Once back to our common room, Neville was sitting alone on the far side of the room watching for me to come in. I made my way over to him and sat down. We pulled out our books to not draw attention to ourselves. Who would question me studying on a Saturday evening or helping Neville for that matter. We talked about this and that, then about Ginny. We both had the same feeling. She was up to something. We knew we had to keep this between us and to keep an eye on her. We didn’t have any proof to confront her or tell Professor McGonagal. So we just waited. About a week later, Harry was acting rather odd, more so than normal—don’t even say it.” She saw the smirk creeping up his face, as he fought off a snicker.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t going to say a word.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Oh whatever. I know there was a snarky comment just about to slip off your tongue. Anyway, with Neville’s help, we never left her alone with Harry. She was suntil acting odd and always getting mad at Harry over the smallest things. When Christmas holiday arrived, I spent a few days at the Burrow before Harry and I met you at Grimmauld Place.” Draco nodded, remembering how much he had enjoyed being with his new friends. They had laughed and talked until all hours of the night, finally being teenagers.

“One night, she must have thought I was asleep, she snuck out of her room to see Harry. I heard her rummaging around in her dresser, bottles clinking together. She must have found what she was looking for, she shut the drawer and quietly tip toed out of the room. Once I knew she was far enough away, I looked in the drawer. It was full of potion bottles—all some form of love potion and a few that weren’t labeled. I was fairly sure they were some form of poisons, they emitted an uneasy feeling when I brushed up against the bottles. So I snuck up to Ron’s room, don’t even think about saying a word, and caught her trying to pour a few drops in Harry’s mouth. I stunned her, placed a body bind one her, and drug her back to her room. She denied it all, of course. I warded the door so she couldn’t leave that night. I woke up before she did, packed my things and Harry’s, and drug him past the wards to Apparate to Grimmauld. After he slept for a while, I told him everything that Neville and I had seen. Harry made sure he always had his guard up around her, never took anything she offered, avoided her at all costs. Obviously our friendship suffered greatly. That’s why I was so shocked she agreed to come here for dinner. I guess in the back of my mind, I hoped she grew up and changed. I’m afraid she hasn’t.” Hermione finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

With the water almost cold, Draco lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a warm towel. Carrying her to their bed, he wrapped himself around her until her breathing evened out. Once he was certain she was asleep, he checked on his father one last time before he changed into his sleep pants and snuggled into Hermione’s back wrapping his arm around her. 

Sleep didn’t come easy for him that night. He kept replaying the events Hermione had told him. He knew Ginny’s temper and attitude had damaged their friendship, but he had no idea Ginny had it in her to be that evil. It felt like his eyes had just slipped closed when something startled him awake. 

Waking to a panicked Millie, Hermoine and Draco bolted upright in bed.

“Master Draco, Master Draco wakes up. Please wakes up. It’s Master Lucius. Hims not looking good. Not good at all. Please comes quick.” Millie was wringing her hands and ears with tears in her large eyes.

“Millie, what do you mean he doesn’t look good? Has he been drinking all night?” Draco yawned as he stretched, trying to determine what time it was. No light was peeking through the curtains, he surmised it was suntil rather early, or late depending on your perspective.

“Hims had a drink with Miss Red Head. She went to bed and Master Lucius leans over and I can’t bes waking him. He bes breathing, but not waking. I can feels it in his magic. Please comes now.” That got Draco’s attention.

“Hermione, go find Ginny and make sure she can’t leave. Stun her, bind her, tie her up. I don’t care. I’ll check on Father and call for Potter.” Draco almost tripped on the sheets as he hurried from their bed. 

“Whatever you do, don’t let her out of your sight. Find her wand before you do anything,” Barking orders as he ran out of their rooms as his instincts over and his Auror mode immediately kicked in.

XXXX 

Silencing her steps, Hermione slipped into Ginny’s rooms with ease. The girl slept like a log and snored like a bear. Must be from living with six brothers for years. Her wand was on the dresser. Hermione was grateful she wouldn’t have to fight her for it. Wordlessly putting her in a full body bind and also binding her to the bed, Hermione braced herself for a verbal fight. Hermione also cast a silencing charm to avoid the verbal onslaught she knew would come once the red head woke up.

Minutes seemed like hours as she waited for Draco. She knew Ginny wasn’t going anywhere, but she also knew Draco knew better how to handle whatever he would find in the study. Just as she was about to go crazy waiting, Millie popped in. Her pop wasn’t as quiet as usual, setting Hermione on edge even more—and waking Ginny. Clearly Ginny was agitated and confused. 

“Ginny, stop fighting the binds. We know you did something to Lucius. Harry is on his way. Be prepared for the consequences of whatever you have done.” Hermione was done placating the girl. With those words, She watched Ginny take a deep breath and suntil her movements. The girl even dosed back to sleep. How can she just go back to sleep? She really has gone crazy.

“Miss Hermione, Master Draco says to tells you to Floo Mister Severus now. Master Lucius is alive but he’s been poisoned. Only Mister Severus cans help.” The poor elf was terrified, anyone could see it in her eyes alone.

“Ok. Can you open this Floo or do I need to go to the entrance hall?” Before Hermione had all the words out, Millie was opening the Floo in Ginny’s room for her.

Hermione woke a very grouchy Severus and told him what little she knew. Hermione hardly had time to back away as he barrelled into the room. Without a word his eyes roamed the room, stopping only for a moment on the bound Weasley girl.

“Call the family healer. Tell him to meet me in the study. And keep her here. Don’t let her out of your sight without stunning her.” Nodding, Hermione moved the chaise closer to the bed and got comfortable as he billowed out of the room. 

“Millie, will you bring me some tea and biscuits? It appears that it is going to be a long night.” 

“Yes Miss Hemione. Anythings for you.” Millie’s pop was much quieter this time. 

After Millie popped out of the room, Hermione moved to the fireplace and called the family healer. She told him all of the information she knew, which wasn’t much, and told him to meet Draco in Lucius’ study. Once she completed the call, Hermione sat down on the chaise with a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long night.

XXXX

Bolting out of his rooms, Draco ran down stairs to Lucius’ study. Skidding to a stop at the closed doors, he checked the wards he had set up when he went to bed. None were disturbed or tampered with. How did Ginny get in? Father must have let her in willingly. Stubborn as ever…

Draco slowly opened the door, his heart skipped a beat seeing his father slumped in his favorite armchair. He approached slowly, not knowing what to expect. Draco hadn’t been this scared since his mother died and that maniac inhabited his house.

“Father, Father. Can you hear me?” He knew Lucius wouldn’t respond. Millie would have already tried to rouse him. As he neared his father, he realized how ashen his skin looked. He wasn’t blue, so at least he was breathing—just barely. Draco ran a basic diagnostic spell over him. It revealed potion residue in his mouth trailing down to his stomach. Poison

“Millie!” Draco was panicking, his voice was failing him.

“Yes Master Draco. Whats you needs from me?” The terror of seeing Lucius in such a state was written all over her face, tears falling from her eyes, hands tugging and pulling at anything she could grasp.

“Tell Hermione to Floo Severus immediately. And not to let Ginny out of her sight. Also, don’t let her come in here. I don’t want her to see him like this.” Giving orders helped calm some of his anxiety for just a moment so he could think straight.

With a pop, Millie was gone—and Draco was alone with his dying father once more. Potter, he needed Harry to be here for this. Someone had to supervise whatever happened. He checked once more that Lucius was in fact breathing before he ran to the Floo to call Harry.

“Potter, wake up. I need you to come to the Manor. Now. Potter, wake up,” Draco yelled through the Floo.

“What are you on about, Draco? It’s the middle of the night.” Harry almost fell out of his bed at the abrupt Floo call.

“Put some clothes on and get over here now. Father has been poisoned. Hermione called Severus. You need to be here for this.

XXXX

Harry stumbled out of the Floo just moments later, suntil in his sleep pants and pulling a t-shirt over his head as he regained his balance.

“What the…” Seeing Lucius slumped over and almost grey in color, jolted Harry into action.

He surveyed the room to see if anything was out of place, disheveled, or amiss in general. He noticed a crystal tumbler under Lucius’ chair. He recognized the tumbler as one from the set Lucius kept in his study, having been a frequent guest since he and Draco had become friends. Leaning over to see if anything else had rolled under the chair, something caught his eye. Something glinted as the light reflected off of it. The stopper from a potion bottle. Summoning the tumbler and stopper, Harry placed them on Lucius’ desk for later examination. Severus was on his way and would be able to perform a thorough test on the stopper and tumbler. If any bit of the potion was lingering, Severus would find it. 

“Evening, Severus. Or morning may be more accurate,” Harry greeted his former professor. 

“Mister Potter.” He nodded towards Harry. “What seems to be the problem? Besides the obvious. Miss Granger said Lucius had been poisoned?”

“Appears so. I found an empty tumbler under his chair and the stopper to a potion bottle not far from it. I was about to get Draco to tell me what he knows. I do need to Floo two on duty Aurors before we start.” Harry walked to the fireplace, calling in two of the Aurors on duty that night. Two that weren’t close friends with him or Draco, to be impartial witnesses and investigators. Moments later they came through the Floo in the study as well. 

“What do you know so far Draco?” Harry was trying to distract him from looking at Lucius. Draco hadn’t moved since Harry arrived.

Draco slowly drew his eyes to Harry, clearing his throat as he regained his composure. “Huh, what… oh right.” Draco went on to explain that Hermione had seen Ginny at the Ministry and invited her to dinner, how the evening progressed, Hemione’s concerns and that she had explained why she didn’t trust Ginny, that Lucius had insisted she stay because she had had a few too many drinks. Then being awoken by a frantic Millie, Flooing Harry, and having Hermione get Severus.

“Professor, can you use the stopper to analyze the contents of the bottle? And possibly brew an antidote?” Harry was in full Auror mode, knowing everything had to be done strictly by the book. Between his past with Ginny, her father working for the Ministry, her brother being a former Auror, and involving Lucius Malfoy, everything had to be complete and thorough.

“I’m no longer your professor, call me Severus or Snape at the very least. And yes, I can analyze the stopper for any trace of a potion and brew an antidote if one is available.”

As Severus was levitating the stopper to not contaminate any remnants, the family healer arrived. Harry explained what they knew and that Severus was headed to the potion lab to determine what the potion was and a possible antidote. Asking the healer to do a complete exam on Lucius, Harry turned back to Draco. 

“Draco, we need to take your father to his rooms so the healer can examine him. We need to know what we are dealing with. Can either you or Millie take him so we can get started on healing him?” Harry was trying anything to drag Draco back to the tasks at hand.

“Yes, Millie.” Instantly the elf was at Draco’s side. “Millie, please take Father and the healer to his rooms. Get them anything they need. And wake the other elves. It’s going to be a long night. Bring tea, coffee, and food to everyone. Oh Millie, how’s Hermione? Do I need to go to her?”

“Miss Hermione bes ok. She’s resting by the bed the girl is in. She binds her and makes her stop talking. I’s sent Stelly to stays with her whens you call me.”

“Thank you, Millie. You have done an excellent job tonight. Thank you for alerting us to Father’s condition.” Draco gave the elf a small smile as she popped out of the study.

“Draco Malfoy, I never thought I would see the day you thanked an elf,” Harry chuckled.

“I’ve always liked her. She’s been here with me through everything.” He looked anywhere but at Harry.

“Right, ok. We need to talk to Ginny.” Harry looked to the other two Aurors. “We need to take her to the Ministry to question her formally. Totally by the book, no shortcuts or missteps.”

XXXX

Draco led Harry and the Aurors to the rooms Ginny was staying. 

“Can I check on Hermione before you all come in? I don’t want to scare her any more than all this already has. She was on the edge of a breakdown just a few hours ago. Two on duty Aurors and the Head Auror might push her over that edge. I know she’s strong, but she’s tired and her friend tried to kill her boyfriend’s father.” His voice was laced with concern for his witch.

“Sure, just leave the doors open so the Aurors can observe. Bring her out and take her back to bed. We will go in and take Ginny to the Ministry. We will question her during working hours later. I need more sleep and food to deal with this.” Harry stifled a yawn as Draco opened the doors.

Draco slipped in the rooms, his eyes falling to Hermione. She was fast asleep with a long cold cup of tea sitting on top of the book she must have been reading. Millie must have slipped a calming or sleeping draught in her tea, sneaky elf. Draco smirked at the thought. He would have to thank her later. Gently picking the book and cup off her lap, Draco set them on the bedside table. Not bothering to try to wake her, Draco slipped one arm under Hermoine’s knees and one around her shoulders, lifted her with ease, and carried her back to their bed. Nodding to Harry on his way. 

“Floo me as soon as you hear from Severus, the healer, or anything I need to know. I’m sorry this happened, Draco. We will figure it out as quickly as possible. I’ll put in paper for you to be off for a few days at least, until we know more.” Harry’s voice was barely audible as to not wake Hermoine.

“Thank you Harry. I’ll let you know anything I know as soon as possible. Come back if you need to. The elves are all up and ready to be useful. If I woke them for naught, I’ll have hell to pay,” Draco joked to his friend.

“I may just do that. Pansy is gone for the next week. I could use some real food.”

“Just use your usual rooms when you come back. Later, Potter.” Draco left the men to do their jobs. Lucius and Hermione were his job now.

XXXX

Harry and the two Aurors entered the room where Ginny was sleeping. They three men stopped just short of the bed. She was still bound securely and sleeping soundly.

“She is just like Ron. He can sleep through a centaur stampede.” Harry stared at the witch he once cared a great deal for, not believing she had tried this again. “We need to wake her, explain why we are here, and escort her to the Ministry. I will go get the paperwork started. Wake her, briefly explain what’s going on, and bring her to the Ministry. Seeing me when she wakes won’t help things. Try to keep her from talking. We don’t need her going off on you two here.” Harry headed back down to the study and left in a whirl of green flames.

The Ministry was very unsettling after normal operating hours. Custodial staff and a handful of other employees worked the overnight shift, but being in the Atrium after hours was not Harry’s favorite place to be. Heading to the lifts, Harry needed to stop by his office before he headed down to level ten where the detention cells were located. Hoping to have the bulk of Ginny’s paperwork ready and waiting on her signature when she arrived, he stepped off the lift and walked towards his office. What is going on? I know Ginny tried something similar on me back in school, Lucius Malfoy. What was she thinking? His mind was reeling with the events of the last few hours—and the lack of sleep.

Upon entering his office, Harry gathered the parchments that needed to be filled out, a few quills, and ink pots. Pausing to scratch out a note to his supervisor that he would be out that day due to the evenings happenings. He also needed to speak to Arthur before he came in to work and was informed that his only daughter was in a holding cell. He would do that after Ginny was secure.

Harry made his way through the maze of halls that led to the holding area. “Evening, Miller. I have a bit of a personal suspect coming in tonight. You will understand when she arrives, this is occupied tonight.” Miller wasn’t a new Auror, but he asked to work the holding cells—not a fan of field work he had told Harry.

“Thank you. I want to get tonight over as soon as possible. Aurors Nettles and Page should be arriving soon with the suspect. Send them to me when they do.” Harry walked past Miller’s desk and went into the first room he came to, summoning two more chairs for the other Aurors. 

By the time Nettles and Page arrived with Ginny, Harry had all the parchments filled out, awaiting Ginny’s signature. Even if she refused, all they needed was her touch and she will have magically signed them. Everyone took a seat around the table, Ginny across from the three Aurors, Harry in the middle—directly across from her. He needed to be able to watch for any reactions as the questioning began.

“Ginevra Weasley, you have been brought to the Ministry for questioning for the poisoning of Lucius Malfoy. Do you understand these alleged charges?” Harry was getting to the point as soon as possible. This would be awkward enough being Ginny, he didn’t want to drag it out.

“Yes. I know what I did. And I’ll tell you everything. I don’t care what the consequences are. I wanted that bastard dead,” she spat.

“Ok, that makes this easier—sort of. Let me go over the possible outcomes for you. Azkaban is a real possibility, house arrest, or the striping of your magic are the three probable options. Seeing as it was Draco’s father, not the first time you have tried something like this, and you freely admit to it—I don’t know what will happen.” Harry looked at Ginny as he spoke, waiting for any reaction.

“Is he still alive?”

“You need to tell us everything and exactly what you slipped him.”

“I hate that man. He tried to kill me first, with that diary. Did he get arrested? No, of course not. He’s Lucius bloody Malfoy. Death Eater who donates enough Galleons to make everyone forget what all he’s done.” Harry was surprised to hear she was still hung up on the diary. He thought she’d seen a mind healer for it.

“Ginny, Lucius was a terrible man for many years. And, yes, money does buy forgetfulness in some witches and wizards, but he has changed. If you would give him a chance, you would see that as well. But it won’t happen now.” Harry was ready to be done with this. He had to get her to tell him what she did so he could tell Severus. “Tell me what happened after Hermione and Draco went to bed.”

“I snuck back down to his study, he was sitting there all smug sipping his firewhisky. I knocked, he invited me in. I poured each of us a drink and added an undetectable poison to his. Was supposed to stop his breathing and heart within an hour. I wanted to watch as he took his last breath, but it was taking too long. I waited almost an hour, until he seemed to fall asleep. Then I went to bed. Sometime later, Hermione came into my room and bound me to the bed. I went back to sleep. I thought he was dead, didn’t see any reason to stay awake and listen to Hermione yell at me. I knew she would question me—What did you do? Why did you do it? Next thing I remember is seeing those two telling me I was under arrest.” Harry couldn’t believe how matter of fact she was, no remorse or concern for what would happen to her. But there had to be more, Lucius wasn’t dead.

“What else? If it was just a simple poison, he would be dead.”

“I bought it at the apothecary on Knockturn Alley. The salesman told me a phrase and wand movement to perform within an hour of using it. Hoc tibi do interficiemus te and a simple swirl of my wand and the potion was ready.. All I had to do was get him to drink it, which was easy.” Ginny leaned back and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. She seemed proud of herself.

“Don’t look so satisfied yet, he’s not dead. You only managed to poison him. Severus is working on the antidote as we speak.” Harry watched for any change in her demeanour.

Ginny gasped ever so slightly as her eyes widened. “What? He’s alive?” There was no mistaking the shock in her voice.

“Yes, he’s alive. You better hope he does live. If he dies, you’re in more trouble. I have documented the other times you have slipped potions to others. This makes you a repeat offender. Death of your intended victim will not be good. Now tell me about buying the potion.” Harry finally felt like they were getting somewhere. He needed her to tell him what she really purchased so Severus could find the antidote quickly.

She told the three Aurors about going to the apothecary, asking about the Pepperup, down the rickety stairs, seeing the boxes, and finally paying for the potion. Then about going to see Fred and George, seeing the same boxes. How she ran into Hermione and being invited to dinner at the Manor. She knew that was the perfect chance to slip Lucius the poison.

Harry left Nettles and Page to finish taking her statement and all the paperwork. Instructing them to put her in a holding cell away from anyone else, if possible. Her family hadn’t been informed yet and he didn’t want any other visitors seeing and running off tell anyone who would listen. Ginny Weasly in a holding cell would be big news these days. Ex-lover of The Boy Who Lived and professional Quidditch player in a Ministry cell, not what he wanted to deal with yet.

Harry hurried to his office and sent Kingsley an owl telling him what was going on and he was taking tomorrow off. After sending the owl off, he Flooed back to the Manor to find Severus.

XXXX

Harry made his way to the rooms where Lucius was, hoping to find Draco and Severus. Lightly knocking on the door, it slowly opened for Harry to peer inside. Draco was asleep in a chair next to the bed. Walking over to him, Harry tapped his shoulder to try not to startle him.

“Draco, I’ve talked to Ginny and I know a little more. Where’s Severus? I would rather tell you both at once. I really don’t want to keep repeating it.”

Draco stretched as he sat up, “He’s probably in the lab. He came up not long after you left to see if there had been any change or news. Come on, we will go down.”

Before leaving, Draco instructed Millie to come get him if anything at all changed with Lucius. Millie agreed of course. The poor elf had tears welling in her eyes.

Walking through the Manor, the men were silent. Harry knew Draco was having a hard time seeing his father so close to death. He already lost Narcissa, if Lucius didn’t make it... he didn’t want to think about that. Losing Sirius was terrible, but losing an actual father would be much worse for Draco. His father had always been there—good or bad.

They found Severus in the lab with about a dozen cauldrons steaming with various potions and at various stages. Harry asked them to take a seat and proceeded to tell them what Ginny had told him.

“So, her intent was to kill Lucius. Why the potion didn’t work, I don’t know. Have you found anything, Severus?” Harry asked as he rubbed his hands down his face. Exhaustion was setting in.

“Whatever poison Miss Weasley intended to purchase, this is not it. It’s a simple lust potion. Not harmful if administered in small doses—with the proper intent. I’m sure you remember—intent plays a major role in magic. You have to mean what you cast, and it appears Miss Weasley truly meant to kill Lucius. By giving him the entire contents of the bottle, she caused an overdose for starters. The overdose has him in a coma type state, alive and breathing, but little else. I can brew the antidote in a matter of hours, but with her nefarious intent—she will have to administer it with the proper intent. Meaning, she will have to want Lucius to live. Do you think you can get her to do that Mister Potter?” With a sigh, Harry took in all the information his former professor gave him.

“The Malfoy’s had an enchantment placed on the family, many years ago, that counteracts love and lust potions. Makes the victim of the potion ill, usually as little as vomiting to get the potion out of their system as much as possible—quickly. Depending on the strength of the potion, a few less healthy family members have passed away from it. Could that be affecting Father as well?” Draco interrupted.

“Anything is possible at this point, Draco,” Severus said.

“I will try my best, count on it. How long will Lucius survive like this?” Harry would need a little time to prepare and try to convince Ginny to help them. And talk to his supervisor and Kingsley about options for punishment.

“Lucius will be stable for approximately a week before we will need to worry. I know it will be no easy task to talk Miss Weasley into cooperating. Do it quickly, but make completely certain she has the proper intent. The antidote will do nothing without her wanting to help. These will stay until morning. Draco, go to Miss Granger, Mister Potter, go find a bed. I’ll stay with Lucius.” Severus gestured to the caldrons and waved his hand to clean the lab and the men headed out of the room.

XXXX

Draco and Harry walked in front of Severus as they made their way to the stairs that led to their rooms. Draco hadn’t said a word as Harry and Severus talked about what Ginny told him at the Ministry. 

“Draco, how are you holding up?” Harry finally broke the silence.

Draco stopped to face Harry as he spoke. “I’m ok. I never thought I would watch my father die like this. For years, I just knew it would be from torture or an Avada. Never did I think someone, especially Ginny, would try to poison him. What is wrong with her? What do I do Harry? This is my father. I want her punished, severely, but that would break Hermione and The Weasley’s. They finally seem to like me. Then Hermoine telling us what Ginny tried with you, she might do this again to some unsuspecting witch or wizard who won’t be so lucky.” Clearly Draco was frustrated by his ramblings.

“I don’t know what we’ll do. I send Kingsley a message to inform him of the basics of what happened, and our supervisor. I think I’ll ask not to be on the case. I don't know if I can separate myself enough. I wish I had told someone when she did this before. She didn't have the slightest bit of remorse in her voice when she told us everything. And I think she was completely honest. It was creepy. Go to Hermione. Sleep. We’ll talk more later.” Harry said as a yawn took over.

“Oh, hey. I had the elves bring you some food. I knew you would be hungry when you got back.” Draco smirked. He saw Harry’s eyes widen at the feast on the table in the sitting room. “Enjoy.”

XXXX

Draco walked a few doors down to his rooms. Quietly opening the door, he saw Hermione was still asleep. Taking off his dressing gown, he slid in next to her. Moving as close as possible, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

“Hey. Any news?” she asked as she yawned. “How’s Harry? This has to be hard on him as well.”

“Ginny confessed, but little else. Harry is frustrated and disappointed, I think. But I had the elves leave food in his rooms. I’m sure he will be happy for a while. Go back to sleep. We’ll talk later. Harry is staying as well as Severus. Severus is staying with Father tonight. Goodnight. My love” Holding her tight, Draco’s eyes drifted shut.

Hermione giggled into his chest, placing a sweet kiss on his chest. “Goodnight.”

XXXX

The next few days drug on in a haze of healer visits, Auror interviews, and an overall uneasy feeling in the Manor. Draco and Hermione had taken a leave from work until Lucius was better or they had some sort of plan. Not that they knew what they were planning for, but a plan to care for Lucius at least. Hermione and Draco discussed Ginny’s options with Harry as well, since he’d stayed at the Manor the last few days.

“Kingsley granted my request to be taken off the case. Apparently he was the only one who saw the conflict of interest. But he owled me this morning and asked me to talk to Ginny. She still refuses to talk anymore, to anyone—her family included.” Harry was weary of going, but knew he needed to get her to help. “Oh, and I found out why the position was not what she thought. The store owner had gotten wind of a potential raid and switched all the potions he could. Just happened that he purchased the replacements from Fred and George. They had no idea where the order came from, but were more than happy to fill a large order. They aren’t being charged with anything, it was obvious they didn’t know what was going on. I am going to the Ministry for a while. I’ll be back, hopefully with good news.”

Harry Flooed directly to his office, he didn’t want to deal with anyone he didn’t have to this morning. Getting settled at this desk, he set a message to Kingsley telling him that he was in his office and to stop by when he had time. Harry needed to get this meeting with Ginny over and done, soon. Moments later, Kingsley Flooed into Harry’s office, perk of being the Minister apparently.

“Good morning, sir. Thank you for meeting me here. I don’t want to deal with all the looks and whispers yet. Now what’s the plan? I want to be done with this. Hermione and Draco are beside themselves, as is Severus.” Harry stood to greet Kinglsey.

“Good morning, Harry. I really don’t know what to do. You knew Miss Weasley better than anyone. I just hope that’s enough. You said we have a week at most correct? We are three days in and getting nowhere. I’ll Floo us down to the holding area and we can speak to her. If you need to be alone with her, you know the rules and protocol. I trust you to do things on the up and up,” Kingsley said as he took a seat across from Harry.

“I’m ready when you are.” Harry walked over to the Floo and took Kingsley’s arm. Side-along Flooing was worse than Apparating. Harry stumbled and coughed as he tried to regain his composure in the holding area. “I hate side-alongs. I’ll never get used to it.”

Harry and Kingsley entered the room in which Ginny had been placed. She was dressed in a Ministry jumpsuit, nothing as terrible as the old Azkaban issued one, but unpleasant to see your former girlfriend wearing nonetheless. 

“Ginny,” Harry jumped right in, “Please help us. Hermione and Draco are devastated. Even Severus is having a rough go at all this. You can hate Lucius all you want, but please find it in your heart to want him to live. He is a changed man. Draco and Hermione want him to see his grandkids one day. Don’t do it for him, do it for your friend, do it for you. We can work out a deal if you help. Severus has the antidote ready, we just need you to find the right intent in yourself. You won’t even have to give it to him. It is like what you planned the first time. A simple phrase and wand movement, you're done.”

“Why should I?” Ginny sneered. “This doesn't benefit me. I go to Azkaban either way. And that bastard lives a happy life.” 

Ginny could be so stubborn. Harry would have to try something else. Kingsley must have had the same idea, he gave Harry a small nod as if to say go ahead.

“Did they tell you what the potion was, that you gave to Lucius? Or where it came from?”

“No.” Ginny furrowed her brow. Harry knew that look, she wasn’t going to like what he was about to tell her. 

“It was a lust potion, from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. The apothecary was on a list to be raided and the owner switched all the potions. The salesman didn’t know. The instructions the salesman gave you caused your intent to latch onto it and harm Lucius, but not kill him. The Malfoy’s are protected by old magic against love and lust potions. Yours backfired of sorts. You intended to murder him, but the magic stopped that from happening. But you overdosed him with the potion. So he’s in a coma—his body will start to shut down though. You have a day to decide what you want to do before we formally charge you with attempted murder of Lucius and charged with attempted poisoning of me from the love potion. You are looking at at least five years in Azkaban if you don’t fix this. I can talk to the Wizengamot and try for house arrest and severe wand monitoring if you save Lucius.” With that, Harry got up to leave the room.

“Wait, ok fine, I’ll help. But you have to promise I won’t go to Azkaban.” 

“Ginny, you know I can’t make that promise. I promise to try, but you did this, admitted it, and have shown no remorse at all. They will take that into consideration as well. If you fix this, they will look at that as well.” Harry was done trying to get through to her.

“Ok, I’ll do it. Bring me the potion and my wand. I’ll wake the bastard up.” 

With that Harry and Kingsley left the room to get Severus.

Upon arriving in Harry’s office, Severus handed the bottle to Harry with explicit instructions on what she was to say and her wand movement. Harry retrieved her wand from the evidence room and went back to the holding area. 

Handing Ginny her wand, he relayed the instructions from Severus. He had her practice a few times before placing the bottle on the table in front of her. 

“Vivamus hoc ego dabo vobis,” Ginny spoke, turning her wand in a counter swish of the original motion. The potion glowed bright white for just a moment. 

Relieved, Harry picked up the bottle and took her wand. “If this works, I’ll meet with the Wizengamot tomorrow. I’ll have an Auror let you know soon. Thank you, Ginny.” Harry left the room before she could say anything. He was done with her.

XXXX

Arriving at the Manor minutes after leaving Ginny, Harry passed the potion off to Severus to administer to Lucius. Draco, Hermione, and Harry followed Severus up to Lucius’ room and watched as he tipped the bottle into his mouth. They didn’t have to wait long. With a fit of coughing, Lucuis opened his eyes and looked around the room. 

“Welcome back, Father.” Draco was the first to speak, with tears in his eyes.

Hermione ran over and threw herself at him. She hugged him like her life depended on it. Hard enough he started coughing again. Draco walked up to her and gently pulled her away as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“Have a good nap, old man?” Severus joked.

“Luicius, welcome back,” Harry said. “I’ll give you a few minutes to get your bearings, but we need to discuss what happened.” 

Harry needed to tell Kingsley that Lucius was awake and get the healer to examine him before they did anything with Ginny.

Hours passed, the healer had given Lucius the all clear and Harry had returned from talking to Kingsley. He told Lucius everything that had happened and explained her possible sentences as well.

“I don’t want her to go to Azkaban,” Lucius said adamantly. “Dementors or not, that is not a place I wish on my worst enemy. I’ll appeal to the Wizengamont as well. She is just a child and has made poor decisions. Maybe she can talk to a mind healer and work through her anger.” 

Lucius was very adamant about her punishment. Harry would make sure she knew that.

XXXX

A week later, Ginny stood in front of the Wizengamot awaiting her sentence. She looked over at Harry, Hermoine, the Malfoys, and Severus. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Kingsley at the podium.

“Genevra Molly Wealsy, you are being charged with the attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy and have accepted a deal, have you not?” Kingsley stated.

“Yes.” 

“Do you have anything to say to the Malfoys?’

“No.”

“You are sentenced to five years house arrest, extreme wand monitoring, and weekly sessions with a mind healer during this time. Once the five years are up, we will evaluate your mental health. If needed, more sessions may be added. Dismissed.” Kingsley walked out of the courtroom.

Ginny was escorted out by Aurors and released to her parents. As Arthur and Molly walked towards the lifts, Harry heard Molly whispering threats at Ginny. 

“You had better take this chance seriously. Listen to the healers, do everything they tell you. If you step one toe out of line, I’ll lock you in your room like a teenager. Five years, five years Ginevra, to get yourself together and make a better life for yourself…” Molly spat in hushed tones, fading as they walked father away from Harry.

Watching as they walked out of sight, Harry couldn’t help but agree with his adopted mum. He wanted Ginny to come out on the other side of this a new person. A witch who would find someone that makes her happy, without a potion.


End file.
